


Drabble: Why Bail Organa has to adopt, or, why you should never let a Jedi touch you down there

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Obi-Wan became a General</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Why Bail Organa has to adopt, or, why you should never let a Jedi touch you down there

"Careful, careful!"

*bzzzzzshh* "I'm being very careful!"

"No, you're... ow! Watch where you're pointing that thing."

"It's only my lightsaber, Senator. I thought you wanted to see it?"

*curses* "It's very long, and very nice, Knight Kenobi, but it's still... please put it down, Obi-Wan. I beg you."

"A Jedi is never without his weapon."

"Could you at least untie me first?"

"And a Jedi never concedes the high ground."

"Does a Jedi chain his military liaison to the bed and then frighten him with his saber?"

"Frighten? I'm not frightening you, am I?"

*pause*

*bzzt!* *bzzt!*

"...Oops. Sorry."

"OBI-WAN!"


End file.
